The present invention relates to magnetic hard disk drives. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of assembling head actuator mechanisms.
In the art today, different methods are utilized to improve recording density of hard disk drives. FIG. 1 provides an illustration of a typical disk drive. The typical disk drive has a head gimbal assembly (HGA) configured to read from and write to a magnetic hard disk 101. The HGA and the magnetic hard disk 101 are mounted to the base 102 of a main board 103. The disk 101 is rotated relative to the base 102 by a spindle motor 104. The HGA typically includes an actuator arm 105 and a load beam 106. The HGA supports and positions a magnetic read/write slider 107 above the magnetic hard disk 101. The HGA is rotated relative to the base 102 along the axis of a bearing assembly 108. The HGA is rotated by a magnetic field generated between a yoke 109 and a magnetic block 110. A relay flexible printed circuit 111 connects a board unit 112 to the magnetic read/write slider 107. A cover 113 protects the hard drive components as they operate. Often, the cover is attached by a set of screws 114.
FIG. 2 provides an illustration of a head actuator mechanism as configured in the prior art. The HGA, in this embodiment including an actuator arm 105 and a loadbeam 106, are coupled to an actuator driving mechanism. In one embodiment, more than one HGA are coupled to the actuator driving mechanism. The actuator driving mechanism can include a driving coil 201 attached to a coil holding frame 202. The magnetic field generated by the yoke 109 and magnetic block 110 acts upon the driving coil 201 causing the coil holding frame 202, and by extension the HGA, to move. The HGA and actuator driving mechanism pivot around the bearing assembly 108. A spacer 203 separates each HGA and actuator driving mechanism from the other HGA's and driving mechanisms on the bearing assembly 108.
FIG. 3 provides an illustration of the assembled head actuator mechanism. The loadbeam 107 is coupled to actuator arm 108 to form the HGA. The driving coil 201 is coupled to the coil holding frame 202 to form the actuator driving mechanism. The HGA is bonded to the actuator driving mechanism. The entire head actuator mechanism pivots on the bearing assembly.
Creating a single head actuator mechanism often results in damage to the head actuator mechanism during assembly. The driving coil becomes distorted, causing the head actuator mechanism not to move efficiently or correctly. Further, the closeness of the drive coil to the HGA can distort the positioning of the magnetic read/write head. A method is needed for manufacturing the head actuator mechanism without potentially causing damage to the drive coil.